Day by Day
by KandraK
Summary: Serie de pequeñas historias de vida cotidiana, a forma de abecedario, sobre la relación de Ryuuzaki y Watari.
1. A- Adiós

Cuenta la leyenda que el fandom de Death Note en FanFiction era tranquilo… hasta que llegó KandraK :v bueno no.

**IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR!:**

**Esta será una recopilación de historias sin relación entre sí. Mi objetivo es ofrecerles una serie de escenas a forma de abecedario, referentes a la relación de L y Watari más allá de la vida detectivesca. Quiero imaginar cómo sería su trato persona-persona, hijo-padre/tutor. **

Por lo tanto, será completamente normal **observar** saltos temporales grandes, capítulos largos o por el contrario, drabbles, versiones diferentes del mismo tema o suceso, ubicaciones variadas, experimentos con mi forma de escribir y **OoC** de Ryuuzaki, basado en que tendrá diversas edades y por lo tanto, personalidades.

Por supuesto, cabe aclarar el punto más importante, las historias narradas serán sobre **VIDA COTIDIANA**, desde algo que vaya desde un miedo de niño, hasta una enfermedad o una muerte. Cosas que sin duda alguna ellos tuvieron que pasar alguna vez en su vida y que por supuesto no nos muestran, por lo que sí, será completamente OOC.

.-.-.-.

**Advertencias de este capítulo **

-Incluye OoC del Ryuuzaki de 25 años

-Narrado en primera persona

-Drabble de 420 palabras

-_Death Note no me pertenece_

* * *

A

Adiós

* * *

Sabía las posibilidades. El mundo estaba en peligro y poner en riesgo mi vida para salvar muchas otras era un arma de doble filo con la cual estuve dispuesto a jugar.

Al adentrarme, ignoré mi egoísmo y lo disfracé de justicia. Día a día mientras mis razonamientos fueron cuestionados, la victoria irónicamente parecía más cercana.

No lo pensé. Tampoco lo preví. Pero pasó.

_Y lo imaginé._

Lo imaginé tal cual como recordaba la lejana escena donde los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres eran revelados con saña a todos aquellos hipócritas que asistían por compromiso a burlarse de su fragilidad.

_Y…_

Aún con pensamientos de infante inocente, imaginaba lo posible como la más terrible pesadilla. Por eso trataba de no verlo, de evitar su rostro. Trataba de no observar la decadencia de su cuerpo envejecido. Trataba de verlo fuerte porque así se suponía que se presentaba ante mí. Porque así se suponía que era y sería siempre… porque deseaba fue fuera inmortal.

En mis casi nulas pesadillas lo podía observar claramente. Rostro apacible y sonrisa siempre en boca, nunca revelando sus ojos tan grises como los míos.

Pero no cuidaba de mí, no me servía cual fiel mayordomo francotirador. Sólo reposaba en aquella caja de madera pintada de negro que sería su hogar eterno.

Y me sentía indefenso, impotente. Me sentía de nuevo un niño, pero las pocas ilusiones permanecían.

Él nunca moriría. La parte menos realista de mi mente lo aseguraba. Y no moriría porque él había jurado estar conmigo para protegerme y velar por mí pasara lo que pasara.

_Era una promesa._

Pero la adrenalina llenó mi cuerpo al fijarse como objetivo el atrapar a un asesino de proporciones bíblicas. Llevé mi interés a ofrecer mi vida y peor, arriesgar la suya.

¿Kira fue el culpable de arrebatarme lo único que realmente amaba? ¿Kira lo planeó?

Asesinarlo… No. Mandar a que lo mataran… ¡BASTARDO!

¡Matarlo bajo mi propio techo sin darme la oportunidad de despedirme, de defenderlo, de IMPEDIRLO!… Matándolo a él primero para lograr que la explosión de aquello que llaman sentimientos recorriera todo mi cuerpo y se clavara en mi corazón en una sensación aún más cruel que el infarto que me destinaba.

Yo sabía que aquello me sucedería pero no a él.

Él no lo merecía. Él no debió ser parte de su estúpido juego de Dioses y esclavos. Él no tenía por qué pagar por el miedo a perder que albergaba el cuerpo de Light Yagami.

Watari merecía vivir aún más en este mundo.*

* * *

*Contradicción, ya que si quería defenderlo, dejarlo vivir en un mundo dominado por Kira y sin L, posiblemente sería más egoísta.

**No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Este drabble salió en menos de una hora, no pude dormir durante la noche así que lamento si está algo raro. A mi me gustó, si no me gustara, no lo hubiera publicado. Espero Le den una oportunidad a esta serie de pequeñas historias. Los que me han seguido saben que acepto sugerencias, quejas y de más, ya que sin ustedes, mis lectores, yo soy nada.

Como adelanto del siguiente capítulo... ¿Se imaginan cómo sería el L puberto/adolescente a la hora de tener que **bañarse**?


	2. B- Bañarse

Algo me dice que estoy cometiendo una estupidez al publicar este segundo capítulo tan rápido. Solo tengo escrito uno más y creo que estaré bajo presión… pero quienes me siguen se habrán dado cuenta que me siento ansiosa si no produzco y publico en determinado tiempo xD

**Notas: **

-Contiene OoC

-Material categoría K/ K+

-Death Note no me pertenece.

* * *

B

Bañarse

* * *

Suspiró mirándose al espejo. Le había tomado un par de minutos acostumbrarse a la luz blanca del cuarto de baño y ahora, frente a su reflejo, se talló los ojos. Aquello que veía no le satisfacía en lo absoluto. Nunca le había importado verse bien para las personas, pero sí para él. Y para él era un vagabundo. Se quitó la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta desde dos semanas atrás. Sus hombros flacos lo hacían ver indefenso.

No le gustaba.

No _se_ gustaba.

Tampoco le gustaba la situación tan vergonzosa que estaba pasando. A sus 15 años, odiaba sentirse regañado cual niño de Kinder.

-No pierdas más el tiempo, Ryuuzaki-

-Pero no quiero- reprochó a su mayordomo- No entiendo por qué debo gastar tiempo y energía en una acción como esta, no he hecho algo que amerite bañarme

-Ryuuzaki…

Watari lo había sacado de su habitación oscura, casi a rastras. Había pasado 15 días sin bañarse por estar enfocado en un caso que él catalogaba como muy importante. Su cabello se había tornado seboso y olía a sudor al igual que todo su cuerpo. Sobre su rostro, la adolescencia se revelaba con una no tan abundante barba y un apenas notable bigote.

Dentro de sí se creyó ridículo. Él no estaba hecho para tener barba. ¡SU PADRE NUNCA HABÍA TENIDO BARBA!

-Ya qué

Después de una mueca de desaprobación, agitó la lata frente a él y presionó el botón que permitió la salida de la espuma de afeitar, luego la colocó en la parte inferior de su rostro. Watari lo observaba a brazos cruzados, con su usual sonrisa en boca.

Ryuuzaki giró su cabeza y lo miró con inseguridad hasta que un asentimiento lo animó a seguir. Tomó un rastrillo y comenzó a deslizarlo de abajo a arriba por la superficie blanca con sumo cuidado. No quería que pasara como la primera vez en que se había cortado y el ardor había sido muy intenso e incómodo.

Seguía el mismo procedimiento: Desliza-sacude-enjuaga-desliza-sacude-enjuaga-desliza…

Al terminar, se enjuagó el rostro y se giró a Watari, preguntando "¿contento?" solamente con la mirada.

-Bien, regresaré a mi habita-

-Ah no, Ryuuzaki. –Interrumpió sus palabras- Entra a la ducha en este momento

-Pero el presidente de Rusia me hablará y…

-A la ducha en este momento- ordenó señalando el cubículo donde se encontraba la regadera. Con excepción de sus uñas que cortaba cada que las veía unos cuantos milímetros más grandes, Ryuuzaki podía ser muy descuidado con su imagen si se lo proponía.

-Pero no quiero bañarme…

-Entra ya-

-¿Puedo poner la tina?-

-No, te tardas mucho

-¡Watari!~ -Hizo un berrinche. Watari estaba hablando con autoridad y eso le hacía sentir regañado

-Entra ya

-Me siento como un señor- bufó

-Yo te sigo viendo como un niño caprichudo

Ryuuzaki se quitó el resto de la ropa y aún sin ganas, se metió bajo la ducha helada que le servía para revitalizarse.

Tal como si lo observara a través de la opaca puerta corrediza, Watari suspiró y soltó al aire:

-No sólo te quedes parado, comienza a lavarte

-Uh…

Ryuuzaki comenzó a tallarse el cuerpo con total pereza. Odiaba la hora del baño por una simple razón: primero no sentía ganas de entrar, luego no deseaba salir. Amaba con demasía sentir el agua cayendo sobre su piel, golpeándola con fuerza media, haciendo cosquillas en su espalda y cabeza. Lo amaba mas no así al jabón y el shampoo. Eran resbalosos, cremosos. Odiaba eso sobre su cuerpo…

-¿Listo?-preguntó tras unos minutos

-Sí

El agua dejó de sonar y la puerta corrediza se abrió dejando ver la delgada desnudez de Ryuuzaki, quien tendía la mano para que el anciano le diera la toalla. Se enredó en ella por la cadera y, encorvado, miró con recelo a Watari. Éste sonrió, estiró una mano y agitó el cabello del azabache salpicando las paredes con grandes gotas de agua.

-Eres un buen chico, Ryuuzaki… Ahora, los dientes

* * *

**No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review**

**Respondo comentarios:**

**Rox**: estoy teniendo un buen de problemas con Tomorrow, sobre todo porque ahorita ando ya entrando en lo último del semestre y ando estresada y eso hace que no formule bien mis ideas xD… y yo también sufrí cuando Watari murió en esa peli, no puedo imaginarme el dolor de L, y luego en la tercera cuando L se va del orfanato… no sé, me parte el corazón por completo

**SYTMMHC**: MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me alegra que te interese! Espero no decepcionarte

**Masha:** agarré una de tus frases para guiarme xD espero que no te moleste!


	3. C- Campanas

_Este capítulo es mi favorito hasta ahora._

_Dedicado a Cindira K. 94 y Ai-chanosa. Ellas saben porqué. _

**Notas: **

-Puede contener OoC

-Material categoría K/ K+

-Drabble de 403 palabras

_-Death Note no me pertenece. _

* * *

C

Campanas

* * *

Para L Lawliet las campanas eran un problema. Las oía sin cesar durante las noches en las que el invierno cubría de nieve las calles de Winchester, Inglaterra. Su madre solía decirle que el valor no era la usencia de miedo, sino la capacidad de enfrentarlos, pero nunca se sentía capaz. Él siempre _temía_. Temía que se rieran de él, de su tragedia y de su dolor. Temía que esas campanas sonaran para siempre en su cabeza distrayéndolo de lo que fuera que se tornara su vida.

Como una cruel ironía, esas noches eran las que él más odiaba pero en las que mejor descansaba. Bastaba una sola excusa que le sirviera para levantarse de su cómoda cama en The Wammy's House y recorrer los pasillos oscuros del edificio para llegar a la habitación del hombre que lo había llevado a ese lugar apenas hacía un año.

La rutina era sencilla. Apretaba sus pantalones sintiéndose perseguido a través de los pasillos, miraba de soslayo en cada esquina y luego, al llegar a una de las habitaciones principales, tragaba saliva y giraba el pomo de la puerta. Ahí se encontraría _siempre_ con la misma escena: rayos de luna entrando a través de la ventana, iluminando la figura de un hombre cada día más anciano que descansaba en una cama alta sumergido en blancas sábanas.

Lo observaba respirar desde el arco de la puerta y entonces las campanas le regresaban las imágenes de sus padres. Su mente viajaba hasta los momentos en donde los veía dormir juntos, suponiendo que en cualquier minuto su único hijo entraría y se acostaría entre los dos.

Luchaba para evitar llorar, pero no lo lograba. Se encogía de hombros, se tapaba las orejas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza para borrar esas imágenes y no extrañarlos, asimilarlo y conseguir paz en su temprana niñez. Era entonces que sus sollozos lograban despertar al hombre que lo reconocía sin necesidad de colocarse sus lentes.

"Elle", llamaba, su ronca voz lograba tranquilizarlo con sólo mencionar su nombre.

Cerraba la puerta tras de sí y caminaba hasta la cama matrimonial con un dedo pulgar en la boca. Apoyaba las manos en el colchón, casi desvaneciéndose de cansancio y jalaba de las sábanas para ayudarse a subir, luego gateaba hasta el cuerpo del hombre y se recostaba a su lado para quedar profundamente dormido.

Sólo así y sólo con él las campanas dejaban de sonar.

* * *

**No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review.**

**Sugerencias son bien recibidas.**

**_Respondo comentarios:_**

**Masha:** sucumbe a la espuma… y a los dulces!

**Rox**: sabía que tu me entenderías UvUr… la verdad yo tampoco lo imagino, pero todos los hombres tienen un poco xD así digan que no les sale… unu SÍ LES SALE!... juju… y bueno, espero que realmente puedas ir x3 recuerda, domingo 26 de abril, 1.30 se supone x3


	4. D- Descanso

-Puede contener OoC

-Material categoría K

**-** 500 palabras exactas.

-Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Anotaciones:**

_Las letras cursivas son flashback._

* * *

D

Descanso

* * *

_-¿Ryuuzaki?- pronunció alguna vez el hombre canoso sin despegar la mirada del aludido. Sentado en un sofá beige, novela en mano, suspiró resignado al no recibir respuesta. No la necesitaba. Después de todo, aquella noche había pasado por lo mismo más de dos veces. _

_A paso de zombie y chocando por todo lo que se interponía en su camino, el pre-adolescente de 13 años lograba llegar al sillón donde su tutor llevaba sentado toda la noche y parte de la tarde. Se posaba a un metro de él, pegado al mueble, y se dejaba caer. De alguna forma, de alguna manera, terminaba recostando su cabeza en las rodillas del anciano, dejando medio cuerpo sobre los cojines y las piernas fuera de ellos. _

_-Tendremos que hacer algo con tu sonambulismo- mencionaba sabiendo a la perfección que no lo escucharía ni respondería _

_Watari- así se hacía llamar- dejaba a un lado su libro y lo tomaba de la cintura con un brazo, cargándolo hasta el lugar donde lo arroparía de nueva cuenta. _

_./._

A la vista, una sencilla pero elegante habitación de hotel parecía ser el único lugar con luces encendidas en las frías calles de la España invernal. Pasaban de las 12:00 am de un –podía jurar- jueves y aun así él continuaría con su labor de investigación por varias horas más.

Se llevó la taza de porcelana a los labios y degustó el dulce pero cítrico sabor de su infusión. Había estado experimentando con distintas combinaciones y recetas que no siempre resultaban bien, pero esa era diferente. Había resultado ser la combinación perfecta entre sabor y relajación.

Con un elegante y suave movimiento de muñeca subió la manga de su brazo y tras acomodarse los lentes, constató que la hora se aproximaba más a la mitad de la madrugada que al comienzo. Lanzó un suspiro haciendo que parte de su espeso bigote se moviera e inconscientemente se relamió los labios quitando los restos de líquido dulce impregnados en ellos.

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro de goce y tristeza. La melancolía recorrió las paredes de sus recuerdos y de la habitación. Se recargó en el cómodo sofá con brazos cruzados y la imagen de todos aquellos que había conocido gracias a su proyecto de ayuda y caridad llegaron a su mente. Niños con nombres, historias y nacionalidades distintas pasaban por la oscuridad de su cabeza como una película muda, provocándole una sonrisa como consecuencia.

De un momento a otro se sintió arrullado por un olor dulce y el sonido de las teclas del computador portátil que sonaban sin cesar a un lado suyo. Su cuerpo perdió fuerzas y quedó dormido, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del veinteañero a su lado.

Éste, no acostumbrado a contacto alguno, lo miró de soslayo. Dejó pasar un par de segundos en los que observó con atención los rasgos de su tutor y luego alcanzó la taza de té caliente a su derecha.

-Tendremos que hacer algo esas infusiones tuyas, Watari

Ryuuzaki sonrió triunfante.

* * *

Batallé mucho con esta letra, no sabía que escribir y no quería escribir sobre los dulces, que supuse sería lo más obvio. Escribí y borré y luego, de la nada, surgió esta idea, me gustó.

Gracias a **Cindira K. 94****, Rox, Masha Rue, ****raplovedeath**y el** anon**, por sus comentarios.


	5. E- Encanto

**Notas:**

-610 palabras

-Puede contener OoC

-Material categoría K

-Viñeta basada en Watari, L casi no sale

-Death Note no me pertenece.

* * *

E

Encanto

* * *

Echó una última mirada hacia el edificio a sus espaldas. Algo dentro de él le decía que sería la última vez que lo visitaría en mucho tiempo y aun peor, que quizá nunca volvería. Aquel día estaba comenzando una nueva etapa en su vida y como tal, debía seguir adelante sin mirar atrás ni retroceder.

Su trabajo, su imperio, sus sueños, todo aquello quedaba atrás con cada paso que daba entre la nieve que se acumulaba en el camino de entrada. Ahora Roger Ruvie velaría por sus intereses y mantendría vivo aquel sueño que había comenzado años atrás.

Él, Quillsh Wammy, dueño de una mente privilegiada y un corazón noble, se iba de Winchester y marcharía hacia Estados Unidos. Ahí se alojaría posiblemente durante una temporada antes de cambiar de lugar cientos de veces más hasta el día en que sus piernas ya no soportaran su propio peso y su corazón pidiera descanso a gritos.

Le dolía en lo profundo tener que apartarse de aquello que había sido su motivación para vivir durante años, pero algo lo tranquilizaba: Ahora podría velar no solo por los niños con mentes privilegiadas, sino por todos y cada uno de los humanos en el mundo. Lo haría desde las sombras, desde el anonimato, lo haría de la mano del niño más prodigioso que hubo encontrado alguna vez.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó su amigo desde la puerta-

-Siempre estoy listo, Roger. ¿Tú lo estás? Llevarás un gran peso en tus hombros de ahora en adelante

-Lo haré. No me gustan los niños, pero desde que esto comenzó dije que te ayudaría y eso haré hasta que muera. Tus objetivos siempre han sido nobles y te admiro por eso.

-Agradezco tus palabras…-se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos- Roger, cuida bien de ellos, por favor, en especial del más pequeño, Beyond, aún no se acostumbra a estar aquí y veo que no hace muchos amigos, pero sé que es buen niño.

-No te preocupes. Nos mantendremos en contacto, ¿verdad?

-No te aseguro nada… Pero lo intentaré. Recuerda que de ahora en adelante el anonimato debe ser lo más importante para los niños y para nosotros, sobre todo para él. –susurró lo último dirigiendo una mirada al auto frente a la entrada-

-Sigo preguntándome cómo es posible que abandones todo por un niño.- imitó al otro hombre y observó hacia la ventana del Rolls Royce negro, por donde se podía ver la silueta de un niño tomando algo de un termo sostenido por sus dos manos.

-No es cualquier niño, Roger, deberías saberlo. Él es la esperanza para este mundo, yo lo sé. Yo sé que él puede traer paz a las peores tormentas.

-Debe haber equilibrio en todo. Debe haber caos para que exista paz y haber paz para que exista caos. No se puede eliminar algo fundamental

-Yo sé que él logrará grandes cosas, más grandes de las que ya ha logrado. Confía, Roger

El hombre suspiró resignado y asintió con una sonrisa. Luego se despidió dejándolo ir con un "hasta pronto" que quedó en el aire. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño lo hiciera dejar su vida atrás para convertirse en poco más que su ayudante en riesgosos casos de investigación contra criminales? Él no era el niño más educado, sociable o tierno del mundo, ni siquiera del orfanato, pero Wammy era el único con el que aquel niño sentía afinidad y confianza.

Watari entró al auto recargándose en su asiento y mirando al joven por el retrovisor. El pequeño lo observó un par de segundos con una paleta en la boca y luego curveó sus labios con ligereza.

-Tienes una sonrisa encantadora, L

* * *

**No se necesita cuenta en Fanfiction para dejar un review**

Gracias a **Masha** y **Novenuatra** (lindo nickname xD) por sus reviews

Esta viñeta la pensé basándome en una escena del drama que acaba de salir, específicamente en el capítulo 3, ya que Watari le dice a L que tiene una "sonrisa encantadora" y yo casi me muero de ternura.


	6. F- Flores

-**Song**-Oneshot de 990 palabras

-Contiene OoC de Watari y L

-Material K+/ T

_-Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

_**Anotaciones:**_

_**-**__Todas las __**letras cursivas **__pertenecen a una __**canción**__ de nombre_ **"Flower"** de **Xia**/ **Kim Junsu**, quien tiene el papel de **L** en el musical coreano. Me gustaría que la escucharan para entrar en ambiente con este oneshot. Además, es una de las mejores canciones del 2015 en mi humilde opinión.

* * *

F

Flores

* * *

_Toma mi mano_

_Sabes que estoy aquí contigo_

_Di mi nombre_

_Porque las mentiras no pueden matar la verdad_

_._

Sus pisadas se convertían en eco conforme avanzaba por un pasillo oscuro. En sus manos una charola de plata contenía todo lo necesario para celebrar el desayuno de aquel día lluvioso. Le parecía completamente extraño el hecho de que desde que había despertado, no se hubieran presentado las peticiones de quien se había convertido en un equivalente a "amo". Sin embargo era consciente de que con sólo 17 años y un estilo de vida nada saludable, era normal que su pupilo quedara dormido sin quererlo.

Watari afinó la garganta y abrió la puerta de esa oscura habitación sólo para encontrarla vacía. Ryuuzaki, como le llamaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, no estaba dormido. La charola cayó y el hombre corrió a buscar por toda la casa sin éxito alguno.

Desesperado por la extraña actitud de la única persona que le consultaba y avisaba el 97% de sus acciones, tomó su celular y lo llamó mientras gritaba su nombre por las habitaciones. El celular sonó una, dos, diez veces, pero nunca fue respondido.

Dio vueltas, intentó apaciguar su exaltado y viejo corazón para pensar en porqué el adolescente no se encontraba donde siempre. Sin duda alguna él lograba sacarlo de sus casillas cuando se lo proponía. Podía soportar los caprichos, las peleas, la altanería y la desobediencia propios de su etapa difícil, pero ¿escaparse de esa forma?

No, eso iba más allá de los límites.

Miró el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde en esa región del mundo.

Región…

_Nadie puede ayudarme__  
__Sácame de los recuerdos podridos_

Se escondía. Del mundo, de sí, de quien fuera.

Doblando sus piernas y apoyándose en sus rodillas, lo único que deseaba era poder desaparecer entre ellas; volverse ciego a la luz del sol que traspasaba triunfante las nubes grises; quedar sordo a los cantos espectrales e inentendibles que se reproducían en su mente como un fantasma del pasado; Volverse tan ignorante de su contexto como un iluso soñador con ganas de despertar de un mal sueño e introducirse en uno bueno.

Las lágrimas se habían secado al recorrer sus mejillas. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo tenía sentado en ese lugar, pero podía jurar que se había quedado dormido un par de minutos. Su cuerpo estaba tibio y su cabeza le daba vueltas, sin duda alguna se enfermaría y seguramente Watari no querría cuidar de él por haberlo desobedecido por 10ma vez en la semana.

Un suspiro escapó de su boca cuando escuchó el sonido tan familiar que hacían los zapatos de su mentor al acercarse. Estaba corriendo hacia él.

-¡RUE RYUUZAKI!- Gritó el hombre- ¡¿QUÉ PASABA POR TU CABEZA CUANDO ABANDONASTE LA HABITACIÓN DE ESA FORMA?!

-Seguramente pensé "debes escapar de esa forma"–respondió groseramente sin despegar sus ojos de la oscuridad que le ofrecía su escondite de piel- ¿No lo crees?

-¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba?

-Me llamaste 45 veces en un lapso de 3 horas. Sí, sí lo sabía

-Y entonces, ¿por qué no respondiste?- el hombre se llevó un par de dedos a su sien derecha- ¡creí que te había pasado algo!, ¿sabes lo irresponsable que es que salgas de la casa y viajes a otra ciudad sin avisarme? ¡Peor aún si tú manejas!

-No iba a despertarte

-¡NO SABES MANEJAR BIEN TODAVÍA!

-¡Cállate ya, Wammy!

El hombre se sobresaltó. Desde que lo conocía habían discutido infinidad de veces, pero jamás se había atrevido a gritarle y eso le había provocado un gran nudo en la garganta que intentó´ deshacer tragando saliva y subiendo la barbilla para mantener su orgullo. El silencio reinó por un par de segundos en los que el adolescente no se atrevió a levantar la vista.

-¿Recuerdas cómo los asesinaron? Seguramente habrás visto sus fotos… pero ¿sabes? Un fragmento congelado de la realidad no se compara con la realidad misma. El olor a sangre y del cuerpo pudriéndose lentamente penetrando las paredes, contaminando el aire. Yo no quería ver lo que vi, Wammy, y sin embargo tuve que verlo.

-…

-¿Alguna vez se te han cruzado por la mente… ganas de asesinar?

-…

-Yo quería hacerlo…Quería buscar a quien había hecho eso y hacerlo pagar por cada gota de sangre derramada… Pero luego apareciste tú… -Hizo una pausa, levantando el rostro aun de espaldas al mayor- lamento haberte gritado, Wammy

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte… -mencionó con una sonrisa, sentándose a un lado suyo-

-Hoy es su aniversario luctuoso…-dijo al fin el detective- ¿Tú crees que estarían decepcionados de mí por todo lo que he hecho desde que murieron?

-… Te subestimas demasiado, Ryuuzaki…

Watari recorrió las tumbas con los ojos. En las lápidas frente a él podía reconocer la leyenda "_En este mundo arrogante, incluso los errores se convierten en grandes pecados_", escrita en italiano y elegida específicamente por el chico frente a él a la corta edad de 8 años. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar que sus padres estarían decepcionados de un humano capaz de equivocarse y acertar? ¿cómo poder estar decepcionado de alguien que incluso él mismo inventor admiraba?

-No permitiré que te hagan daño a ti también, Wammy

-¿Ryuuzaki?

-Podrías… ¿podrías abrazarme?... por favor

El anciano calló, el solo escuchar a su pupilo como un indefenso niñato le partía el corazón. Sin oportunidad de responder su cuerpo fue atacado por el del adolescente que había girado con rapidez para que su rostro no fuera visto, y lo había abrazado con la fuerza necesaria para darse el lujo de dejar fluir sus sentimientos más reprimidos.

En casi completo silencio, lo único que se escuchó por varios minutos fueron sollozos suaves y el soplar del viento que hacía bailar las ramas de los árboles y los pétalos de un ramo de claveles sobre el descanso de sus padres.

_No llores_

_Todo está bien__  
__Por favor toma mi mano_

_Hasta el final._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No pude lograr lo que quería, pero me gusta. En serio oigan esa canción, es hermosa. Además, si se fijan, las primeras frases que cité aquí forman un arbolito junto con el título ono!

**Yvonne:** gracias por tu comentario n.n

**Masha:** Gracias por la felicitación! Yo también quiero un abuelo así uvu

**Rox:** Qué gusto leerte de nuevo! El primer fin de semana de julio se estrenó un drama en Japón, la historia está algo cambiada al igual que las actitudes de algunos personajes y aspectos físicos (que en mi opinión son geniales), la verdad es que llevo 4 capítulos y bah! Cada que veo uno me como las uñas y me arranco el cabello. Es simplemente genial y bastante refrescante si no quieres ver lo mismo del anime, películas, manga y de más. nvn


	7. G- Gusto

-Puede contener OoC

-Material categoría K

-710 palabras

-Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Anotaciones:**

Situado en el universo del **LIBRO** _L: Change the worLd_, donde Ryuuzaki es fan de Misa y tiene un lugar especial lleno de artículos coleccionables de ella.

* * *

G

Gusto

* * *

-¿L?- llamó su tutor por medio de una computadora cuando la W de su nombre apareció en grande en toda la pantalla del ordenador- Has estado muy callado las últimas dos horas. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No me siento bien, Watari- respondió con simpleza

La comunicación se cortó. Por aquellos días se había desatado una gran oleada de ataques al corazón por todo el mundo, principalmente sobre Japón. Las posibilidades de que fuera un nuevo virus introducido por los gobiernos para la extinción de la sobrepoblación eran menos de un 2% y, por lo tanto, las posibilidades de que fueran muertes provocadas por un asesino en serie aumentaban. Aquello le parecía fascinante, pero toda aquella fascinación no conducida no era la suficiente para poder lidiar con lo que tenía en las pantallas del cuarto. Por primera vez en sus más de 20 años de vida había sentido la intensidad del aceleramiento cardiaco sin mover un ápice su cuerpo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó el anciano una vez hubo entrado en la habitación.

Frente a él apareció una escena sumamente peculiar y prácticamente impensable. En cada una de las diferentes pantallas que siempre solían mostrar información confidencial, noticias y grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad, había una fotografía diferente de una mujer que él en su vida había visto.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó al acercarse, la ausencia de respuesta le hizo girar la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con la imagen de su protegido sonriéndole a las fotografías con su índice derecho entre dientes. -¿Ryuuzaki?

-¿No crees que es hermosa?-Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la sonrisa de la modelo en pantalla-

-Todas las mujeres son bellas, Ryuuzaki, sobre todo aquellas que sonríen. Pero me sorprende demasiado que me estés preguntando eso, ¿acaso estás interesado en ella?

-Me pregunto si soy capaz de calcular las posibilidades con veracidad a mi respuesta en este momento, Watari… Además, nunca he estado interesado en una mujer, ¿cómo sabría que lo estoy?

-Tu cara lo demuestra en este momento

-Mi… ¿Mi cara?-

L se volvió al anciano e inclinó su cabeza como si de un cachorro se tratara. Inconscientemente los dedos de sus pies juguetearon con el filo de la silla y su uña entraba entre sus dientes. Si realmente estaba interesado en una mujer o en cualquier ser humano, era un hecho sin precedentes.

-Tu rostro es diferente. –Declaró firmemente mientras obedecía al ademán que el joven le hacía para tomar asiento mientras el aludido lo seguía con la mirada, atento a todo movimiento por diminuto que fuera- Saber si se está enamorado o se trata de una simple atracción son cosas que simplemente se sienten. ¿Qué sientes exactamente?

-Hambre. Eso siento. Eso, además de un extraño malestar en mi estómago y el aceleramiento de mi ritmo cardiaco.

-Creo que te gusta- sonrió refiriéndose a la mujer-

-¿Cómo puede gustarme que mi corazón se descontrole de esa forma? –Preguntó con inocencia. Él, capaz de encontrar las posibilidades más impensables para cada situación, inconscientemente se rehusaba a creer en aquellas palabras llenas de ternura.

-Hablo de esa chica. Nunca antes habías considerado hermosa a una mujer

-Misora Naomi tiene algo de ello. Es inteligente. La inteligencia es atractiva.

-No recuerdo haber visto que temblaras cuando volviste de conocerla en Los Ángeles

-¿Tiemblo?

-Sí, eso haces ahora mismo.

-…

-¿Qué le ves de atractiva?

-No lo sé. Sólo… me gusta. Eso creo… -Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en las pantallas, esta vez en una diferente. La mujer iba vestida con un atuendo de verano en tonos cálidos que combinaban con la blancura de su piel y el rubio de su cabello. Una inconsciente mordida en el labio se hizo presente.- ¿Sabes? Ella lanzará una línea de productos coleccionables y un nuevo álbum pronto. ¿Podrías conseguírmelos todos, por favor?

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Amane Misa

-¿Es Japonesa? ¿Desde cuándo encuentras atractivas a las japonesas?

-No encuentro atractivas a las japonesas. Sólo a ella*… ¿Podrías traerme más café?

-En seguida…

El hombre giró sobre sus talones con un pequeño aire de satisfacción de ver emociones humanas en quien creía inmune a ellas y antes de salir de la oscura habitación se volvió a él con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Creí que habías abandonado la adolescencia hace tiempo, Ryuuzaki.

-Sí. Yo también.

* * *

**_Este capítulo fue hecho como parte de la actualización por mi primer aniversario en el fandom._**

* * *

_*Contradicción, ya que da a entender que Misora también le atrae, dicho dato lo basé en la novela del Caso BB de Los Ángeles._

_:) Sorry, tenía que meterlo, desde que leí L change the world me enamoré del hecho de que Ryuuzaki fuera un fan de Misa._

**Rox:** Arbolito! ay, eres la única que sigue haciendome bullying por lo de TI ;_; A mi tambien me cae muy bien ese Light, además amo la actuación de Masataka como Kira/Light, es pfff fenomenal, pero Ryuk no me gusta tanto.. .Ah, pero Matsu... Matsu es amors... Y OBVIO L ES GUAPÍSIMO. Me gusta cuando te pones gay unu *heart*

**Isa:** Canta no, encanta xD gracias por tu comentario, que hermoso que te gustara x3

**Yvone:** gracias nvn sí, así veo a Watari tambien.


	8. H- Habano

-500 palabras

-OoC de L y W

-Material categoría K

-_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

**H**

**Habano**

* * *

Wammy no era predecible. Wammy tampoco era alterable. Wammy era sin duda alguna uno de los hombres más inteligentes que había conocido en toda su vida. Tampoco era que hubiera conocido a muchos hombres en sus 24 años de vida, pero las personas del orfanato donde había crecido no eran exactamente seres humanos pensantes. Parecían monstruos, más bien, por no decir que eran personas mediocres y desesperadas destinadas a cuidar de niños porque no encontraban un empleo mejor.

Pero Wammy era diferente. Wammy era Wammy.

Al principio lo odió, lo veía como la persona más pedante que hubiera conocido después de sí mismo, pero era cuestión de observarlo a él y a sus conductas para descubrir que era tan capaz e inteligente como pacífico y amable.

Por eso mismo le sorprendía verlo en aquella situación, enojado, alterado, apretando sus dientes.

Era inusual.

-Supongo que, después de que has cuidado de mí y te has metido en mis asuntos personales sin pedírmelo, debo ser recíproco y debo preguntar la razón de la alteración de tu estado de ánimo. Así que preguntaré. ¿Qué sucedió?

Sus miradas se cruzaron, pocas veces alguien tenía la oportunidad de ver con claridad los ojos del anciano.

-¿Tiene que ver con el proyecto que intentaste patentar la semana pasada?...Creo haberte mencionado algo en ese momento. A juzgar por tu falta de palabras, puedo deducir que, o la patente se postergó hasta nuevo aviso, o alguien del evento que hiciste hace un mes te robó la idea y la registró antes que tú.

-Ryuuzaki…

-Si me lo preguntas, apuesto a que fue el señor Richard, cuando entré a tu oficina al término de la reunión, tu escritorio olía a la loción de ese hombre. Creo que bien pudo inmiscuirse en tu despacho y entonces….

-Ryuuzaki

-…Su mirada era sospechosa. Creo que no soportaba el hecho de que inventaras un sistema de seguridad tan eficiente que…

-Ryuuzaki…

-…Puesto que su sistema de seguridad parece ser una basura. Hace unos días logré hackear el sistema de seguridad del banco principal de Francia y pude verificar que realmente no es difícil poder asaltarlo. Solamente necesitas un lector de…

\- Ryuuzaki…

-En cambio el tuyo necesita pasar por filtros que no se ven a simple vista y…

-¡Mis habanos, Ryuuzaki! ¡No llegaron mis habanos!

-Tus… ¿habanos?

-¡Mis habanos! ¡Los de la correspondencia confundieron mi paquete y me dejaron una caja de revistas de moda. Como si realmente me interesara conocer lo que Misa Amane hace o deja de hacer.

-¿Mi... Misa Amane?

-Sí. Dijeron que yo cancelé la orden y la cambié, pero en ningún momento yo…

Watari frenó en seco. Ryuuzaki había dejado de teclear y había adquirido un aura de regaño ante lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido. El canoso entrecerró los ojos y movió el bigote.

-Ryuuzaki, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?...

-…

-¿Bien…?

-…Fumar causa cáncer…

-Sigues siendo un adolescente irrespetuoso, Ryuuzaki

L sonrió, Watari lo perdonaría.

-Y tú sigues siendo tan Wammy, Wammy


End file.
